


peter parker’s partner™

by trymebeyonce



Series: the pros and cons of having a kid/kids [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, classic tony hates wade trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trymebeyonce/pseuds/trymebeyonce
Summary: just how i think tony and stephen would react to peter’s significant otheri couldn’t think of who to do so i thought “why not do all my favourite peter ships” so yeah





	peter parker’s partner™

NED LEEDS

tony had always been suspicious about peter and his so called friend ned leeds. they always seemed a bit too close, peter leaning onto ned whenever they’d be laughing or joking around, or the shoulder touches that seemed to last a bit too long to be considered platonic, but tony assumed that it was just because these two had been friends for so long. 

but that didn’t mean he let his guard down. 

“iron dad, doctor mum, ned said he wants to come over.” peter called from his room. tony almost forgot peter would call stephen “doctor mum” instead of “doctor dad”, and choked on his coffee, causing stephen to quickly jump out his seat and assist his husband. “is it okay if he comes over?”  
“sure, peter.” stephen called, taking the coffee away from tony. “have some water instead.” tony scoffed as the sorcerer gave him a glass of cold water. the engineer drank it anyway.   
“thanks!” peter called back, rushing to the door when he heard a knock.   
“he’s here already?” tony spluttered.   
“yeah. i knew you guys would allow ned to come over, so…” peter opened the door, greeting his friend with a warm embrace. ned chuckled softly, hugging the arachnid hero back. when the two boys let go of each other, peter pulled ned up the stairs. “me and ned are going upstairs? is that cool? okay, bye!” the boys were gone.   
“wow.” were stephen’s only words, before taking a sip out of his tea.

“do they know?” ned asked, sitting on his boyfriend’s bed. peter plopped next to him, resting his head on his shoulder.   
“i’m not sure. i’d like to think they don’t.” peter sighed, he enjoyed these quiet moments between him and the other boy. he intertwined his fingers with ned’s, causing both boys to blush and smile at each other.  
“they won’t get mad if they find out, will they?” ned whispered, which shocked peter. ned wasn’t really quiet.   
“ned, what are you leading at?” peter raised his head off ned’s shoulder.   
“well, i’m just thinking, we can’t keep this a secret from your dads anymore. i don’t want them to walk into us kissing or something.” ned whined, his face turning redder with every word.   
“so, when do you want to tell us that we’re dating?” peter asked.   
“that’s the thing, i don’t know.” peter frowned. “you’re not mad, are you? we don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to! we can just keep it ourselves, well, and mj… wait, mj doesn’t know, does she? she probably do-“ ned was interrupted by a familiar pair of lips on his. ned melted into the kiss, caressing peter’s soft cheek. the kiss was short, but more than enough as it was filled with so much love and compassion. the teens both broke the kiss, staring into each other’s eyes.   
“it’s okay, ned. both my dads are into men so we don’t need to worry about that. plus, they already love you, so they won’t judge me for falling for you. i’m perfectly okay with telling my dads about us.” peter whispered.   
“you don’t have to.” a voice said, startling both boys. peter turned to look at both his dads by the doorway. “you left the door open, kiddo.” tony pointed out, smirking at the two flustered teenagers.   
“plus, we could kinda tell that you two had some sort of thing going on. you’re not as secretive as you think you are. which reminds me…” stephen commented, before taking out his scarred hand in front of tony. the billionaire pouted childishly, before putting $15 on the sorcerer’s palm. peter looked at his dads bewilderedly.   
“uuuh, what just happened?” ned spluttered, rightfully speaking out what was on his and peter’s minds.   
“we had a bet.” both men said at the same time. stephen noticed ned was watching the two nervously, obviously waiting for their official approval.  
“so basically, we approve of your relationship with our son.” stephen announced, causing ned to release a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in.   
“just no silly business.” tony teased, causing both boys to blush furiously.   
“DAAAAAD!”

MICHELLE JONES

“hey, iron dad, doctor dad, this is michelle jones. but we call her mj, she prefers it.” peter said, patting mj on the shoulder.   
“hey.” she said, lifting up her hand.   
“you want something to drink?” stephen asked, already pouring two cups of water.  
“yes please, doctor mum.” peter beamed.  
“doctor mum?” mj raised an eyebrow.  
“it’s a long story.” peter whispered, causing mj to smile. they both sat at the kitchen table, chatting and laughing away. stephen left a couple minutes later to the sanctum which left tony and the two teenagers. tony couldn’t help but notice how close the two were. mj would often lean onto peter and sometimes place her head on his shoulder. peter would whisper a lot of thing into her ear and she’d either smile, laugh or blush. 

tony kept a close eye on the two.

“we’re off to delmar’s, is that okay?” tony shrugged.  
“sure, best sandwiches in queens.” stephen answered, smiling softly at the pair. peter opened the door for mj, causing the girl to chuckle.  
“idiot.” she commented, before they both left. 

it wasn’t until two hours later, that the two came back, laughing and giggling. tony was the only one in the house, as stephen still hadn’t come back from the sanctum. tony couldn’t help but notice how the two had their hands in each other’s. peter must’ve not seen tony, because the arachnid hero pecked mj softly on her cheek. 

that’s when tony decided to step in.

“pete?” he said, coughing to get the two’s attention. they both turned around, flustered looks on their faces.   
“o-oh, hey, iron dad. hey, where’s doctor mu-“  
“don’t try and change the subject, kid.” tony smirked.   
“uuh, you’re not mad, are you?”   
“pfft, mad? why would i be mad? mj isn’t a bad kid, and neither are you, so i accept you’re relationship. stephen would say the same thing.” mj sighed, silently thanking the iron hero.   
“can i go drop mj off?” peter asked, smiling sheepishly. tony smiled back, noticing how the two still hadn’t let go off each other’s hands.   
“sure, kid. just don’t stay out too long.” tony winked at the two, before they left. 

“so, what did i miss?” stephen asked, portalling into his and tony’s room at midnight. tony yawned as stephen crawled into the bed. tony wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. the engineer chuckled softly.   
“you sure missed out something.” 

WADE WILSON

out of everyone peter could’ve chosen, he had to choose a mercenary.

whatever their relationship was, platonic or not, tony was not having ANY of it. 

it all started after a patrol, peter had brought someone with him. tony and stephen thought it was going to be ned or mj or maybe even shuri, but it was wade fucking wilson. tony knew who he was. the teenage mercenary, deadpool. peter had nervously and awkwardly walked into the house, wade trailing behind him.  
“iron dad, doctor dad, we’re home!” peter yelled.  
“we’re?” stephen asked, floating into the living room. “oh? hello.” tony walked in after him, stopping in his tracks when he saw the recognisable black and red mask.   
“oh, fuck no!” tony exclaimed, summoning his iron suit, getting ready to blast wade’s ass off.  
“woah, calm down, mr stank.” wade said, holding his hands out. “i’m not here to hurt anyone.”  
“i don’t care, get out of my house, wade.”   
“iron dad, stop!” peter cried, using his webs to wrap around the blaster.   
“peter, you don’t know how dangerous he is.” to peter and tony’s suprise, stephen placed his scarred hand on tony’s shoulder and slowly shook his head.  
“just give him a chance, tony. if wade does do something bad, i’ll make sure he give dormammu a visit.” stephen said, giving wade a quick glance.   
“thank you, doctor mum!” peter hugged the sorcerer. tony frowned, before walking out the room.  
“whoops, did i do that?” wade sang, smiling slightly from behind his mask.  
“sorry, wade. tony’s just very protective of peter.” stephen ruffled peter’s hair, causing the arachnid hero to groan.  
“stoop!” he whined.   
“meh, i understand why. i’m not the most careful of people. but, i would never want my spiderbabe to get hurt.” wade snaked an arm around peter’s waist. stephen raised his eyebrows.  
“ha, ha, suprise.” peter said, smiling sheepishly. he grabbed hold of wade’s hand, pulling him upstairs. stephen smiled slightly, watching the two teens. 

“promise me you won’t kill him when i tell you this.” stephen said, massaging tony’s shoulders. tony moaned softly.  
“i don’t know if i’ll be able to do anything. god, you’re so good at this.” tony sighed, smiling.   
“good, because, peter may be dating wade.” stephen winced when he felt tony tense up. “uuh, ton-“  
“PETER!”

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of doing one with shuri but i only see that as a BROTP so sorry if you wanted some peter x shuri


End file.
